


Duty Calls

by Janina, mynameisnoneya



Series: At Her Majesty's Service [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartbreak, Jaime Lannister Lives, Jaime Lannister Redemption, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Mess, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Jaime Lannister, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sexual Tension, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: There’s that skip in his heartbeat again, the same one that happens more and more these days thanks to her and the arrangement they have between them.  He wants to tell her the same thing, to share with her how much she’s changed his outlook on the world since she’s allowed him to become part of her life, but like always, he’s too scared she’ll lock up on him or tell him it’s over if he gets all serious about what they are.  Before he can say anything, however, an unexpected knock on her chamber door resonates throughout the room.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, past Jon Snow/Sansa Stark - Relationship
Series: At Her Majesty's Service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002744
Comments: 40
Kudos: 139





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a collective effort by Janina and mynameisnoneya. It all got started with this one-shot, folks! So buckle up and get ready for one hell of a bumpy ride as Sansa, Queen of the North, searches her heart to decide which man will win it - Jon or Jaime.
> 
> Please note that we made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not.
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - we own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let us know by leaving comments and kudos!

“Harder, Jaime,” she shouts as he thrusts inside her over and over again. “Now!”

He can barely manage a growl in response. He’s too far gone to speak at present, but like always, he willingly obeys his queen’s command. In and out he slides, her slick cunt making the most sinful of sounds while he takes her from behind. Ramping up his efforts for all he’s worth, he holds fast with his good hand and pounds her like he means to impale her.

“Yes! Gods, like that! Yes!” she’s screaming, her nails digging into the sweat-stained sheets, her head dropping to the mattress.

He’s panting hard now, his breath coming in short, rapid bursts. He’s wired and worn out and just about ready to explode from withholding his urge to come for so long. He hasn’t felt this exhausted since the night he battled the Wights.

“Faster! Oh, gods, faster . . .”

Once again, he follows her command and picks up the speed of his thrusts until he can’t see straight. 

Seven hells, he’s too old to be fucking like this. He’s too old to keep the Queen in the North satisfied, for that matter. He’ll drop dead before he’s forty at the rate he’s going, but it will be a sweet, sweet death he’ll embrace with open arms.

“Jaime, please . . . oh, oh!” The sensation of her cunt squeezing his cock when she peaks is all it takes to send him over the edge.

“Fuck, Sansa . . . I . . .” he moans, his eyes slamming shut, his whole body coiling into a knot with his release. Just like that, the show is over, his seed trickling down her thigh when he pulls out. He lets go of her and collapses onto the bed, tossing an arm over his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He can’t see straight as she crawls over to him, but he can’t help but grin as he lifts his other arm to let her curl up next to him.

“Thank you, my lord,” she whispers before placing soft kisses on his chest.

He laughs in return. “No need to thank me, Your Grace. The pleasure was all mine.”

Together they giggle at his jest, and while she’s stroking the blond hairs on his dampened chest, he angles the arm resting over his eyes to steal a peek at her. She’s staring right at him, her own eyes sparkling an even deeper hue of blue and her kiss-swollen lips pulling back into a tender smile while she studies him.

“What?” he asks lightheartedly.

Her head angles in that way of hers when she’s thinking, and the contented sigh she lets go sounds like pure heaven. “Nothing, really.”

He drops his arm from his eyes and wraps it around her. “You sure?”

“I’m just . . . happy,” she confesses. “It just feels so good to be happy again.”

There’s that skip in his heartbeat again, the same one that happens more and more these days thanks to her and the _arrangement_ they have between them. He wants to tell her the same thing, to share with her how much she’s changed his outlook on the world since she’s allowed him to become part of her life, but like always, he’s too scared she’ll lock up on him or tell him it’s over if he gets all serious about what they are. Before he can say anything, however, an unexpected knock on her chamber door resonates throughout the room.

“Your Grace,” the husky male voice calls out from the other side. “The Lords have arrived early, I’m afraid. They’re already seated in the throne room waiting for an audience. Perhaps you can . . . stop what you’re doing and come along with me?”

Hearing Jon’s voice is all it takes to make Jaime choke back the urge to beg her to stay with him, so he instead uses sarcasm as a shield. “Your cousin is calling,” he jokes, nudging her with his shoulder. “Best get a move on before Lord Broodiness kicks down the door to rescue you.”

“I’ll be there in a moment, Jon,” she calls out to her cousin, and she whacks Jaime’s chest in a playful manner though doesn’t budge further. “Just go on without me.”

Jaime swears he hears her cousin cursing before the younger man’s boots are stomping down the corridor.

“I’m afraid your presence is required elsewhere,” Jaime says, not bothering to hide his smug look of satisfaction that her cousin knows he’s in her bed yet again. “Mayhap you best get dressed and see to the needs of your people.”

A moment passes in silence before she lets go a heavy breath. “Yes, you’re right. Duty calls, I’m afraid.” She snatches a quick kiss from his lips before she clambers out of her bed and heads to the wash basin to remove the remnants of his visit from between her legs.

He stares in awe at her backside, her creamy flesh ravaged from their bouts of rather rough rounds of lovemaking these last several weeks. Why she chose him to warm her bed over all the other considerably younger men available, he’ll never understand, but he’ll not complain, especially since she’s allowed him to remain at Winterfell and to redeem what scrap of honor he had left by fighting alongside her family.

“Shall I leave now?” he asks as she begins to slide into her shift unassisted.

“I think not,” she answers right before a wicked grin overtakes her. “Stay where you are. And remain undressed, if you will, ser. I do believe I will have you again when I return.”

Jaime chuckles as she rings for her handmaidens. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think that you’ve decided to execute me after all.”

“How so?”

“By fucking me to death.”

Sansa simply smiles. “You’re smarter than I gave you credit for,” she says as her handmaidens scurry in to dress their queen and do their best to pretend that there isn’t a naked man present in her chambers.


End file.
